


La magie de la chasse

by LaueeeCarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic-Users
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaueeeCarter/pseuds/LaueeeCarter
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, quelques chose rôde dans le coin de Philadelphie. Il y a quelques meurtres et tous témoins disent avoir vu une silhouette à capuche. Maerwynn, une puissante et belle sorcière du Moyen Âge, se trouve sur le chemin des frères Winchester. Elle cherche à les aider et à détruire cette chose qui cause tant de ravage. Maerwynn et Dean ne s'entendent pas trop bien. Ils ont tous les deux des caractères forts. Peut-être sauront-ils apprendre à s'apprécier, voir même s'aimer ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Voici une première fanfic sur Supernatural. C'est très Dean/OC centré.**  
>  **J'ai voulu inclure nos chasseurs adorés avec une belle, puissante sorcière. Elle est inspirée de la série Merlin (2008), mais son histoire à elle est bien propre à mon imagination. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la série pour l'histoire. Elle saura tenir notre Winchester hors d'haleine. ;)**  
>  **Cette fanfic n'est pas un crossover.**  
>  **Dans cette fanfic, il y aura des futurs lemons et du langage à caractère sexuel. Je vous avertirez lorsqu'il y aura des lemons. Vous avez le choix de ne pas les lire, rien ne vous l'oblige.**  
>  **Résumé : Depuis quelques temps, quelques chose rôde dans le coin de Philadelphie. Il y a quelques meurtres et tous témoins disent avoir vu une silhouette à capuche. Maerwynn, une puissante et belle sorcière du Moyen Âge, se trouve sur le chemin des frères Winchester. Elle cherche à les aider et à détruire cette chose qui cause tant de ravage. Maerwynn et Dean ne s'entendent pas trop bien. Ils ont tous les deux des caractères forts. Peut-être sauront-ils apprendre à s'apprécier, voir même s'aimer ?**  
>  **Juste pour l'info, j'imagine Maerwynn ressembler à Katia Winter avec ses cheveux rouges.** J'adore les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser.  
>  **J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

Accroupie sur le sol d'une rue déserte de Philadelphie en Pennsylvanie, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges examinait un mortel. Elle était plutôt grande, même accroupie. L'homme au sol avait des cheveux noirs et un teint pâle. Il avait l'air maigre, pas très grand et pas très vieux non plus. Sa nuque avait été brisée. Il avait quelques coupures sur le visage ainsi qu'un gros bleu sur le front. Malheureusement, cet homme ne respirait plus. Il était mort, et elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. C'est alors qu'elle vit un faisceau de lumière dirigé dans sa direction et qu'elle entendit une arme se charger.

''Retourne-toi immédiatement !''

Un homme. D'après sa voix, elle en déduisit qu'il avait une vingtaine d'années. Elle pourrait très bien être sa grand-mère ! En apparence, elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que l'homme en question, mais en réalité, elle était bien plus âgée que lui.

''Il t'a demandé de te retourner !'' ordonna un autre homme, presque qu'aussi jeune que celui qui avait parlé en premier.

''Bon ok, ça va !''

Lentement, elle mit les mains derrière la tête et se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes. Un brun et un châtain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue des frres Winchester. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle les cherchait.

''On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?'' demanda le blond brusquement.

''Je vérifiais s'il allait bien.'' répondit-elle en pointant l'homme allongé sur le sol. ''Faut croire que non. Ce mec s'est brisé le cou.''

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

''C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.'' ajouta-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'ils se demandaient.

''Tu peux le jurer ?'' demanda le blond, la toisant du regard.

''À cent pour cent. J'ai entendu des bruits de bagarre et je suis vite venue voir ce qui s'était passé."

''Qu'as-tu vu ?'' demanda le brun avec curiosité.

''Une femme à capuche. J'ai pas pu voir son visage, mais j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir déjà vue aperçue.''

''Comment ? T'as même pas vu son visage !''

Le brun lança un regard de reproche au blond qui secoua légèrement la tête.

''Non, idiot !'' répondit-elle tout aussi brusquement que lui. ''Sa façon de combattre et de se déplacer me rappelle quelqu'un.''

''Qui ça ?'' demanda Sam.

Elle mit quelque temps à répondre. Elle venait d'une autre époque, remplie de magie, de créatures surnaturelles, de châteaux, de rois, de reines... Cette personne qu'elle croyait avoir reconnue lui rappelait une de ses vielles amies maintenant devenue son ennemie. Maerwynn avait survécu durant des milliers d'années avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Disons qu'elle vieillissait lentement. Avant, elle se pensait capable de reconnaître cette silhouette n'importe où, mais désormais elle n'en était plus si sûre. Mais après tout, elle était trop loin pour avoir vu son visage. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire qui elle pensait avoir aperçu ! Ils ne la croiraient jamais ! Ils combattaient peut-être les forces du mal, mais croiraient-ils à la magie ?

''Je peux pas vous le dire.'' finit-elle par répondre.

''Tu ferais mieux parce qu'on est à la recherche de la même chose ! Et qui sait si tu n'es pas ce que l'on cherche, d'ailleurs !''

''Dean !''

La rousse lui lança un regard lourd de reproche.

''Va te faire foutre !'' rétorqua-t-elle tout en accentuant chacune des syllabes. ''Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : ce n'est pas moi.''

''Comment on peut en être sûrs ?''

''Oh, bon sang !'' soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. ''Je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je vous surveille depuis des années. Vous travaillez merveilleusement bien et toi, Dean, tu fais chier.''

Elle parlait bien évidemment de lui. Offusqué par ces dires, il lui fit les gros yeux.

''Toi, Sam, t'es considéré par ton frère comme le parfait petit Winchester qui ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, ce que racontent les filles sur vous n'est pas faux.''

''Ah bon ?'' s'enquit Dean d'un air intéressé, souriant d'un air amusé. ''J'y peux rien.''

Elle roula des yeux.

''Comme si ton petit charme fonctionne avec moi.''

''Crois-moi, il le fera.''

''Comment ça tu nous observes ?! Tu nous a suivis ?!'' s'écria Sam.

''Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! J'ai eu des rêves prophétiques vous concernant. Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous aviez une très grande destinée devant vous. Je veux vous aider à la réaliser.''

''Comment ?''

''En vous offrant toute l'aide et la guidance dont vous avez besoin.''

''Qui es-tu ?''

''Une alliée.'' sourit-elle. ''Si j'avais été un démon ou une méchante sorcière, je vous aurais déjà coupé en petit morceaux.''

''Elle marque un point.'' concéda le plus jeune des deux frères.

''Contente que tu l'aies remarqué, Sam.''

''Si tu veux bien, nous allons te raccompagner chez toi.'' lança le blond.

''Dean...'' Sam le regarda d'un air grave. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?''

''Quoi ? On la connait pas. Elle peut très bien être un démon ou je ne sais quoi, et proposer ça juste pour nous faire baisser notre garde. Je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance.''

''Elle ne nous a pas encore attaqués, figure-toi. Donne-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute !'' grogna Sam d'un ton mécontent. ''Elle l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Quand une créature surnaturelle veut s'en prendre à nous, elle ne prend pas un temps fou à essayer de nous faire voir qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal.''

''Ça sent pas bon.'' répliqua son frère, borné.

''C'est très gentil de dire que je pue, Dean. Vraiment.'' intervint la ''jeune'' sorcière.

''Je dois admettre que t'es vachement sexy.'' ajouta-t-il tout de même avec un sourire tout en la détaillant de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant sur sa poitrine et ses hanches.

Il devait admettre que ses courbes étaient parfaites et qu'elle avait un joli visage, aux traits fins et délicats.

''Mais qu'elle déclare nous connaître la fait paraître plutôt louche.''

''Je sais, Dean, mais il faut me croire.'' le supplia-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien pour essayer de lui faire voir toute la sincérité dont elle faisait preuve. ''Je veux seulement vous aider et en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette chose qui rôde dans le coin.''

Comme ensorcelé par elle, il finit par accepter et rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon pour lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné.

''Bon, très bien.'' accepta-t-il.

''As-tu un endroit où passer la nuit ?'' demanda Sam à la jeune femme.

''Non. Je voyage léger.''

''Nous aussi. Suis-nous. On va mettre toute cette merde au clair.''

* * *

''Alors tu t'appelles Maerwynn et tu es une puissante sorcière du Moyen Âge, du temps du Roi Arthur.''

''Une Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, pour être plus précise.'' répondit-elle, assise sur un des deux lits double dans une petite chambre de motel.

Il y avait seulement, dans cette chambre, deux lits, une télé, une petite salle de bain et un frigo contenant des bouteilles d'alcool.

''C'est quoi la différence ?'' demanda Dean en levant les sourcils d'un air exaspéré.

'' _Comme elle te l'a déjà expliqué_ ,'' commença Sam. ''Une Grande Prêtresse sert la Triple Déesse. La Déesse Mère, la Chasseresse et la Corne de la Mort. C'est le cycle de la Vie, l'essence même de la Terre. Ils sont, corrige-moi si je me trompe, les plus puissants pratiquants de magie qui soient.''

''Comment se fait-il que tu saches ça, toi ?'' s'étonna Dean tout en fronçant les sourcils, scrutant son frère d'un air incrédule.

''Disons que je lis beaucoup.'' répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

''En fait, Merlin est le plus puissant pratiquant, mais oui, tu as tout bon.'' sourit-elle, et Sam lui retourna son sourire.

À ce moment-là, Dean aurait voulu étriper son frère, car cette fille hyper sexy était bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Bon, il l'avait fait chier dans la rue. Il avait quand même bien mérité qu'elle l'ignore. Il détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

''Peu importe.''

''Non, c'est là toute la différence entre un grand prêtre, un sorcier et un druide.'' expliqua Maerwynn en secouant la tête.

Au moins ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle était folle.

''De l'époque d'où je viens, les druides sont des êtres magiques et pacifiques, tandis que les grands prêtres et prêtresses exécutent la volonté de la triple déesse. La plupart d'entre eux tournent mal. Quant aux sorciers, la majorité d'entre eux cherche juste à avoir une vie normale.''

''On peut avoir une petite démonstration ? Disons que c'est fascinant.'' sourit Dean.

''Bien sûr. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.''

''Bouge cette bouteille.'' ordonna-t-il tout en pointant sa bouteille de bière, sur la table de chevet derrière elle.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Maerwynn alors qu'elle levait une main vers l'objet de sa démonstration. Elle l'emmena vers Dean avec la force de son esprit tout en utilisant sa main pour guider la bouteille là où elle voulait qu'elle aille. Soudain, un bruit de verre se brisant se fit entendre et Dean poussa un grognement d'agacement.

''Oups ?'' ricana la sorcière.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir alors que le liquide ambre coulait sur le chasseur et le trempait de la tête aux pieds. Bien que le charme de ce mec ne lui fasse pas trop d'effet, elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt beau gosse, surtout dans un chandail trempé sur lequel on pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner. Sam, quant à lui, éclata de rire à la vue de son frère se faisant ramasser par une femme.

''Toi, je vais te—''

''Attention, on ne menace pas une femme.'' ricana-t-elle de nouveau.

Le blond finit seulement par lui adresser un léger sourire amusé.

''Je vais prendre une douche.'' déclara-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. ''Tout ça à cause de toi !''

''C'est toi qui as demandé une démonstration !'' rit-elle.

''Va te faire foutre !'' répondit-il après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

''Ça c'était marrant ! Si je pouvais faire ça...'' soupira Sam d'un ton légèrement envieux.

''Ça s'apprend, Sam. Certains sont juste plus doués que d'autres.''

''Alors tu penses que cette chose est... la Fée Morgane ?''

''Je n'en suis pas sûre. Merlin et moi l'avions tuée un peu de temps avant que le Roi Arthur ne meurt sur la rive du Lac Avalon. Je crois que son esprit veut se venger, ou qu'elle cherche à retrouver son corps pour me tuer.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il faut te faire confiance ?''

''Si c'est bien elle, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Moi seule connais la Fée Morgane mieux que quiconque.''

''Il se fait tard. On devrait dormir un peu.''

''Laisse, je vais nettoyer tout ça.'' sourit Maerwynn en arrêtant le geste du jeune Winchester d'un geste de la main.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur ambre et les couvertures à l'endroit où Dean était assis séchèrent brusquement. Même les morceaux de verre avaient disparu.

''Bon, ben bonne nuit.'' dit-elle, voyant que Sam s'était installé dans le lit en face d'elle.

Il ne restait plus que l'autre. Elle comprit tout de suite que ce crétin de Dean dormirait là. Elle avait vu comment il l'avait regardée. Il voulait la sauter. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'essaie rien durant son sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je suis terriblement désolée du retard. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Morgane. Il y a toujours un peu de friction entre Maerwynn et Dean, mais il y a du progrès. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ;)**   
>  **Maerwynn est inspirée de la série Merlin (2008), mais son histoire à elle est bien propre à mon imagination. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la série pour l'histoire.**   
>  **Cette fanfic n'est pas un crossover.**   
>  **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, suivent la fic et l'ont mit dans leurs favoris. C'est très apprécié.**   
>  **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Maerwynn suit la piste de meurtres à Philadelphie en Pennsylvanie. Elle découvre que c'est une ancienne ennemie qui est derrière eux. Sam et Dean font sa rencontre. Dean éprouve visiblement de l'attirance envers elle. Le seul problème c'est que Maerwynn et lui ne s'entendent pas trop bien. Ils ont tous les deux de forts caractères. Les deux frères finissent pas accepter son aide et se rendent à leur motel là où elle leur explique qu'elle est une sorcière du temps du légendaire Roi Arthur.**

Prenant appui sur son coude, Dean regardait Maerwynn dormir paisiblement, observant chaque détail de son beau visage.

Il l'avait trouvé tellement belle dès la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Dans son sommeil, ses traits étaient détendus. Son visage était plutôt pâle et ses pommettes étaient hautes. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, étaient rosées et pleines. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Dean sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Pourrait-il lui faire confiance un jour ?

Un puis deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent quand le soleil entra dans la chambre. Maerwynn se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, ne se rappelant pas qu'elle avait suivi les Winchester jusqu'à leur motel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'un homme étendu devant elle.

Elle sursauta quand son regard se plongea dans celui, intense, de Dean. Ils étaient remplis de curiosité, d'admiration, et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle n'osait pas identifier. Du désir ? Oui, peut-être. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Cela faisait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, qu'une personne ne l'avait pas regardée de cette façon. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait était le jeune Merlin, sorcier et serviteur du Roi Arthur.

Pendant un moment, elle eut peur que ses craintes ne se soient réalisées.

_'J'espère que non sinon je le tue !'_

''Bonjour.'' dit-il avec un sourire.

''Bonjour à toi aussi.'' répondit-elle poliment.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce mais ne vit pas Sam. Où était-il ? Avait-il fui en apprenant que la magie existait réellement ? Elle espérait que non. Les deux hommes avaient combattu bien pire qu'une sorcière qui avait pour principal but de se venger.

''Sammy est parti chercher le petit-déjeuner.'' répondit-il à sa question, voyant qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la pièce.

''Super. Je meurs de faim.''

Se sentant plutôt mal à l'aise d'être seule avec Dean, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Pour être honnête, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il la laissait indifférente. La veille, Dean l'avait traité comme une fille facile, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il avait tout pour plaire. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert profond. Ses épaules étaient larges et imposantes, mais pas au point d'être vraiment intimidantes. Quant à ses muscles, ils étaient bien dessinés, d'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué hier. Se surprenant à le détailler, elle crut voir un léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de Dean.

''Je vais prendre une douche. Après, je vous dirai ce que je sais sur cette menace que je crois connaître.'' dit-elle en se levant du lit.

''Parce que tu la connais ?''

Il fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard soupçonneux. Mais qui était-elle réellement ?

''Malheureusement oui.'' soupira-t-elle, et il secoua la tête.

Après qu'elle eût fermé la porte derrière elle, Dean se laissa tomber sur le dos. En entendant l'eau couler dans l'autre pièce, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu et ruisselant de Maerwynn. Avait-il déjà dit qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet ? Un faible grognement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se gorger de sang.

''Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur elle.'' rit Sam en entendant le son, faisant irruption dans la chambre avec le petit-déjeuner.

''Quoi?'' répondit Dean, surpris de voir arriver son frère aussi brusquement. ''Non, bien sûr que non.'' ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

''Menteur. T'es mon frère, je te connais.'' Un faible sourire recourba les lèvres du plus jeune des deux frères.

Dean roula des yeux, voulant laisser tomber le sujet. Oui, il fantasmait sur elle, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit. Sam le connaissait trop bien. Il avait raison et il le savait. Peu importait ce qu'il disait, Sam savait que les filles étaient un de ses points faibles.

''La ferme, Sam.''

Après quelques minutes, Maerwynn sortit de la salle de bain tout en essorant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle offrit un sourire à Sam et prit un des trois paquets qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

''Merci.'' dit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de pain anglais, servi avec des oeufs et du bacon.

Elle prit place sur un des lits, invitant les Winchester à s'installer confortablement en face d'elle.

''Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je viens du temps du Roi Arthur,'' commença-t-elle, jetant un regard aux deux hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils l'écoutaient. ''Il avait une demi-sœur, fille de leur père Uther Pendragon. Elle se nommait Morgane.''

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre ses idées et leur laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis elle reprit la parole.

''Avant de devenir ce qu'elle est devenue, Morgane était quelqu'un qui avait bon cœur et qui n'hésitait pas à venir en aide aux autres. Toute sa vie, elle avait cru que Gorlois, son père adoptif, était réellement son père. Elle avait également découvert qu'elle faisait des rêves prophétiques.''

''Quels étaient ces rêves ?'' demanda Sam avec curiosité.

''C'est un peu comme tes visions, mais elles apparaissent dans ses rêves.''

''Tu as mentionné avoir eu ce genre de rêve à notre sujet...'' intervint Dean.

''La plupart du temps, je vous voyais ayant besoin d'aide pour combattre certaines forces du mal.''

''Besoin d'aide, _nous_ ?''

''Oui, _vous_.'' répondit Maerwynn, plissant les yeux, le regardant avec mépris. ''Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je vais vous laisser.''

''N—non, tu peux rester.'' répondit Dean, ne voulant surtout pas que cette fille s'en aille.

Il ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance, mais étrangement il avait l'impression qu'elle leur disait la vérité. En plus, il avait le privilège d'être en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme.

''Merlin lui a fait découvrir qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques en l'envoyant chez les druides. C'est plus tard, lorsqu'elle rencontra sa demi-sœur Morgause, qu'elle fit une descente aux Enfers...''

Elle fit une pause pour s'efforcer de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

''Un jour, Morgane découvrit qu'Uther était son père. Dégoûtée, elle décida de rejoindre sa sœur pour obtenir le trône de Camelot.''

Maerwynn sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle racontait l'histoire de Morgane. C'était difficile, mais il fallait que les Winchester sachent à qui ils avaient à faire.

''Son père exterminait les êtres magiques. Il l'aurait peut-être envoyée au bûcher s'il avait su qui elle était réellement.''

''C'est horrible !'' s'exclama Sam.

''Je sais.'' soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. ''Il avait demandé à une sorcière comme moi de les aider, lui et sa femme Igraine, à avoir un héritier. Cependant, pour qu'une vie soit créée, une autre doit être prise. C'est la première règle de l'Ancienne Religion, la magie que je pratique. Depuis ce jour-là, Uther jeta le blâme sur la magie. Il exterminait tout ce qui s'y rattachait, peu importe si la personne concernée la pratiquait réellement ou non.''

''Même avec des preuves il aurait envoyé cette personne au bûcher ?'' demanda Dean en levant un sourcil.

''Oui. C'est horrible, je le sais.''

''Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Morgane par la suite ?''

''Après sa défaite contre Uther, elle s'enfuit avec sa sœur pour opérer de loin avec l'aide d'intermédiaires. Elle devint sadique et manipulatrice, jusqu'à se retourner contre tous ceux qu'elle affectionnait auparavant...''

Maerwynn était au bord des larmes.

''La solitude, la rancune et la douleur l'avaient isolée du monde. Elle cherchait vengeance pour les douleurs passées, sauf qu'elle n'obtenait jamais satisfaction.''

''J'ai pitié d'elle.'' dit Sam doucement.

''Oui, moi aussi.''

''Pourquoi serait-elle la tueuse qu'on a vu aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Dean, quelque peu impatient, même si son histoire était intéressante.

''J'y arrive, Dean. Un peu de patience ne fait pas de mal, en général.'' répliqua Maerwynn.

Elle lui offrit cependant un léger sourire.

''Crache le morceau.''

Elle roula des yeux.

''Elle voulait tellement avoir le trône qu'elle décida de créer une armée pour combattre son frère Arthur. Les bretons et les saxons combattirent aux plaines de Camlann. Sachant que Merlin se rendait au Lac Avalon pour guérir Arthur, elle se rendit là-bas pour les en empêcher. Je l'ai tuée avec Excalibur pour permettre à Merlin de sauver le Roi. Elle m'en veut depuis ce jour-là.''

''C'est compréhensible, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche exactement ?'' demanda Dean tout en fronçant les sourcils.

''J'ai deux hypothèses. Soit elle veut me tuer, soit elle cherche à retrouver son corps _et_ à me tuer pour retrouver ses pouvoirs magiques. Toutes les deux, nous pratiquons la même magie. Elle est une puissante sorcière. Vous devez être très prudents. Elle a encore ses pouvoirs, mais ils sont faibles. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de les utiliser.''

''Merci, Maerwynn.''

''Ce n'est rien.''

Elle offrit un léger sourire à Sam, voyant qu'il appréciait son aide. C'était un peu difficile avec Dean, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui faire confiance.

''Je suggère d'interroger les proches des victimes.'' suggéra Dean.

''De cette façon, on aura une idée de pourquoi elle les a tuées.'' dit Sam.

''Je propose qu'on se fasse passer pour des flics. Les gens ont confiance en eux.'' proposa Maerwynn.

Voyant qu'elle travaillait de la même façon qu'eux, Dean lui adressa un petit sourire.

''Alors on adhère à la pratique Winchester ?''

''Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'on trouve toutes sortes d'informations.''

''Je t'apprécie un peu plus maintenant.'' répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant l'expression de Dean, assis à ses côtés.

''Allez ! On n'a pas toute la journée !'' s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du lit.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous allez aimer. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Les paroles de chanson dans le chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles appartiennent à ceux qui l'ont écrite et la chante. Je fais juste les emprunter pour l'histoire. Def Leppard est un groupe de rock génial. :D Si vous aimez le rock, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson Pour Some Sugar On Me quand vous lirez cette partie du chapitre. Vous ne regretterez pas.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Résumé : Maerwynn a reconnu que Dean a tout pour plaire, mais elle ne veut pas tout de suite lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Il doit se montrer digne. Après avoir raconté l'histoire de Morgane aux frères Winchester, les trois jeunes gens ont décidé de se faire passer pour des flics pour obtenir des informations au sujet des meurtres en ville.**

Maerwynn se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'un pantalon noir, d'un veston ainsi que de souliers de même couleur. Sam avait insisté pour qu'elle achète un habit. Elle rangea dans la poche de son veston la fausse carte d'identité que Dean avait falsifiée pour elle. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle sortit du motel pour aller rejoindre les deux frères vêtus de façon similaire.

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean. Lui aussi portait un pantalon noir, un chemisier et un veston. Une cravate bleue foncée s'ajoutait à son habit. Les couleurs sombres accentuaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Le veston tombait parfaitement sur ses larges épaules et le chemisier placé dans son pantalon traçait ses hanches.

Ses coups de rein devaient sans doute être bourrés de passion et de sensualité ou de brutalité et d'impatience. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Maerwynn avait sûrement dû recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête. Elle ne laissait pas les hommes se rapprocher d'elle aussi facilement.

''On dirait que t'as vu un ange ou je ne sais quoi.'' remarqua Dean, voyant son regard descendre un peu plus vers le bas de son corps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une expression de surprise et d'admiration sur ce beau visage qu'il aimait tant. Le plus satisfaisant était probablement le fait qu'il provoquait une telle réaction chez une belle femme comme elle.

Maerwynn se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se trahir.

''Non du tout.'' répondit-elle, nonchalamment, reposant son attention sur lui.

''Ah bon ?'' s'enquit-il d'un ton presque étonné. La plupart des filles qu'il rencontrait aurait dit oui. C'était nouveau d'en voir une lui dire non.

''Disons que j'aime pas trop les mecs qui se la pète,'' lança-t-elle calmement.

''Je crois qu'elle parle de toi, là.'' Sam essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire.

''Évidemment que je parle de lui, idiot.'' répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur voiture.

''Hé ! je t'interdis d'insulter mon frère !'' s'énerva Dean, prenant place au volant de son 'Bébé', une Impala Chevy noire de 1967.

''C'était juste pour rire ! J'ai un conseil pour toi, crétin : Apprend à faire la différence entre une plaisanterie et une insulte !'' s'écria Maerwynn après avoir pris place sur la banquette arrière.

''Voulez-vous bien arrêter une seconde ? Vous vous chamaillez comme un vrai vieux couple marié !''

''T'es malade ou quoi ? Qui voudrait se marier avec un mec aussi arrogant que lui ?'' rétorqua Maerwynn.

Dean était humain contrairement à elle qui ne l'était pas entièrement. Elle pouvait survivre des années tandis que lui finirait par mourir un jour ou l'autre. C'était voué à l'échec dès le départ. Après tout, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une aventure d'un soir.

''Je crois que t'as perdu la tête, Sammy.''

Dean avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite famille. Par contre, son mode de vie l'en empêchait. En même temps, il préférait ne pas en avoir, car elle serait toujours en danger et il serait absent la plupart du temps. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, tellement mieux qu'un chasseur du surnaturel.

Pour qu'il se décide une fois pour toute à vivre sa vie avec une seule femme, il fallait qu'elle soit spéciale et qu'il soit heureux avec elle. Malgré cela, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait avant d'arrêter de combattre le surnaturel pour être avec elle, ni même s'il y arriverait un jour.

Ils quittèrent le motel pour se rendre chez les parents de la victime que Maerwynn avait trouvée l'autre soir. Sam roula des yeux, laissant ainsi tomber le sujet et observa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

C'est alors que les notes d'une guitare électrique et d'une batterie se firent entendre à la radio. Dean augmenta le volume lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' de Def Leppard. Quant à Maerwynn, elle bougea la tête selon le rythme de la musique.

_Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)_

Les voix du chasseur et de la sorcière s'élevèrent lorsque le chanteur du groupe prononça les premières paroles. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Sam après avoir jeté un regard à son frère et à leur nouvelle alliée. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas si différents qu'ils le croyaient. Il donna un léger coup de coude à son frère et montra la jeune femme de la tête.

Dean le regarda d'un air incrédule. Comprenant qu'il parlait de Maerwynn, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle chantait et dansait comme une dingue, comme lui aussi aimait le faire lorsqu'une de ses chansons favorites jouait à la radio. Quelques fois, elle s'amusait à imiter la guitare électrique du groupe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le rock soit un genre de musique qu'elle aimait.

Dean ne put la quitter des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé par elle. Sa voix était magnifique et des images pas trop nettes défilaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle se déhanchait.

Il se mordit la lèvre, faisant son possible pour ne pas foutre son frère dehors et la plaquer contre la banquette. Il n'aurait aucune chance avec elle s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Cette fille le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il adorait ça, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Cela rendait la chasse tellement plus excitante. Pour une fois qu'une fille lui résistait.

Sam reconnu immédiatement l'expression sur le visage de son frère. Il l'avait vu maintes et maintes fois pour la reconnaître facilement. Il soupira d'agacement et secoua légèrement la tête. C'était bien Dean, mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

''La terre appelle la lune.'' dit Sam en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son frère qui avait les yeux toujours rivés sur le rétroviseur. ''Tu veux qu'on ait un accident ou quoi ?'' demanda-t-il alors que Dean sursauta et reporta son attention sur la route.

''Hé ! je veux pas mourir, moi ! C'est de la conduite dangereuse !'' s'exclama la sorcière.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer en imaginant Maerwynn sans vie. Il n'aimait pas voir des gens mourir. Là c'était différent, il l'avait senti. C'était comme s'il éprouvait le besoin de la protéger pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de terminer la chanson avant de se garer devant une maison à deux étages dans un quartier calme.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte d'entrée. Maerwynn sentit son pouls accélérer alors qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un ouvre. Et si ces gens remarquaient qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des policiers ? Dean et Sam semblaient calmes. S'ils étaient nerveux, ils ne le montraient pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme apparue devant eux.

''Bonjour, nous sommes enquêteurs.'' les présentèrent Dean tout en montrant rapidement sa fausse carte d'identité. Maerwynn et Sam firent de même.

''J'ai déjà répondu à des questions.'' répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns étaient montés en un chignon serré. Ses yeux bruns observaient les trois ''policiers'' froidement. Elle n'était pas très grande, environ un mètre cinquante. D'après son langage corporel, la sorcière en déduisit qu'elle avait été anéantie par la mort du jeune homme.

''C'est seulement pour nous assurer que nous n'avons rien oublié.'' expliqua Sam.

''Bon, très bien. Entrez.'' répondit la femme tout en se dégageant pour les laisser entrer.

Maerwynn lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était calme, paisible. Elle ne ressentait aucun malaise dans cette maison.

La femme les emmena dans une salle de séjour spacieuse. Devant eux, il y avait deux grandes portes vitrées qui menaient sur un jardin où il y avait plusieurs fleurs de toutes sortes. Près des portes se trouvaient deux canapés en cuir blanc. Derrière eux se trouvait un foyer avec un large manteau de cheminée blanc.

''Vous êtes Élizabeth ? La mère de Brian ?'' demanda Dean tout en prenant place sur un canapé suivi de Sam et de Maerwynn. La mère de la victime prit place en face d'eux.

Ils avaient fait des recherches au sujet de son fils avant de venir ici. Apparemment, c'était un autre être spécial comme Sam.

''Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que mon fils se fasse attaquer ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque désespéré.

Elle ne comprenait rien du tout et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de quelques heures de sommeil et d'un plat bien nourrissant.

''C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir, madame.'' tenta de la rassurer Sam, omettant de dire qu'il pensait que le coupable était l'esprit vengeur d'une très vieille sorcière.

''Est-ce que votre fils avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps ?'' demanda Maerwynn d'une voix quelque peu hésitante, mesurant bien chacun de ses mots, sortant un carnet et un crayon pour prendre des notes.

''Quoi ?'' répondit la femme d'un air incrédule.

''S'il vous plaît, madame, c'est très important pour notre enquête.'' lui expliqua Dean d'un ton calme, sortant lui aussi un carnet de notes.

''Je crois me souvenir.'' Elle fit une courte pause pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. ''Il répétait sans cesse qu'une femme à capuche le suivait partout où il allait.'' Élizabeth fit une nouvelle pause, sentant sa gorge se serrer. ''Un soir, il est rentré tard. On aurait dit que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait battu.''

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi la femme à capuche le suivait.

''Pensez-vous qu'il vous cachait quelque chose ?'' demanda Sam.

Des larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'elle racontait ce dont elle se souvenait à propos de son fils.

''Je... je suis allée dans sa chambre et j'ai vu tout plein de... de trous dans les murs. Des morceaux d'objets brisés se trouvaient partout sur le sol. Je... je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer...''

''Croyez-nous, nous faisons de notre mieux pour le découvrir.'' lui dit Maerywnn d'un ton compatissant tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Dean lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se surprit à penser qu'elle avait l'air d'être en réalité une gentille personne. Elle avait les mots faciles. Chacun d'eux semblait bien choisi, bien placé. Il espérait qu'Élizabeth se sente un peu mieux en sachant que des gens cherchaient à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

''Pouvons-nous aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre ?'' demanda Dean. C'était son code pour dire 'Il est temps de vérifier la présence d'entité.'

''Oui, bien sûr. C'est la première chambre en haut à votre droite.''

Après l'avoir remerciée, Dean, Sam et Maerwynn se levèrent et allèrent à l'étage supérieur. Tout près de la fenêtre de la chambre ils découvrirent des ondes magnétiques. Un esprit s'était manifesté.

''Je pense que Morgane l'a tué parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques.'' déclara la sorcière tout en observant des marques noires sur les murs jaune pâle de la chambre.

''Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle était un être magique, non ? Ne respectait-elle pas ses semblables ?'' demanda Sam.

''Je crois que c'était pour ne pas qu'il souffre dans ce monde ou peut-être parce qu'elle savait que j'enquêterais.'' répondit-elle. ''Peut-être même les deux. Une mort suspecte attire toujours l'attention.'' expliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules tout en regardant les frères fouiller les biens de Brian.

''J'aime pas les sorcières. Elles sont de vraies saloperies.'' cracha Dean.

''Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de te rappeler que j'en suis une?'' murmura Maerwynn d'une voix tremblante.

Même si elle était habituée d'entendre des mots crus sortir de la bouche de Dean, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il l'avait blessée.

Remarquant le changement de ton dans sa voix, il détourna le regard vers les marques sur le mur devant lui.

''Tout les sorciers ne sommes pas comme Morgane. Certains sont gentils, loyaux et prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour ceux qu'ils aiment.'' dit-elle, faisant référence à Merlin et à elle-même.

Elle marqua une pause pour retenir ses larmes puis reprit la parole.

''Elle pouvait tuer un être, magique ou non, si elle n'était pas satisfaite d'eux ou si cela lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir être elle-même.''

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main puis visa un cerne déjà présent sur un mur. La nouvelle marque ressemblait aux autres déjà présentes.

''Regardez. Je vous l'avais dit que ce sont des marques de feu.''

Dean et Sam suivirent la boule de feu des yeux et reposèrent leur attention sur Maerwynn.

''Vous avez l'air étonné.'' sourit-elle.

''Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel...'' répondit Sam.

''Disons que les gens comme moi détiennent un grand pouvoir.'' Elle haussa les épaules.

''Sacré pouvoir.'' rit Dean.

''C'est un compliment ?'' Elle leva un sourcil d'un air amusé.

''Si tu veux que ça en soit un...'' sourit Dean et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Sam se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux autres le suivant de près.

''Nous avons terminé, madame. Nous vous remercions pour votre collaboration.'' Maerwynn remercia la propriétaire avant de sortir.

La femme ferma la porte après qu'ils soient sortis de la maison.

Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent à la voiture pour y prendre place et continuer leur visite chez les familles des victimes. La plupart d'entre elles avait la même histoire à raconter. À chaque fois, Maerwynn avait la même explication, ce qui confirma que c'était bien Morgane derrière ces meurtres.

En rentrant au motel le soir, Dean cru apercevoir une silhouette sombre dans sa vision périphérique. Il leva la main, intimant les autres à s'arrêter. Il sortit son pistolet et le chargea. Sam fit de même. Quant à Maerwynn, elle se tint prête à utiliser sa magie.

''Elle est à moi. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !'' cria une voix.

Ils avaient beau regarder partout autour d'eux ils ne virent personne.

Morgane. Maerwynn pourrait reconnaître cette voix douce, mélodieuse et remplie d'amertume et de haine n'importe où.

''On sait que t'es là, Morgane ! Tu n'as pas à te cacher, sale pute !''

''On sort les gros mots, à ce que je vois ?'' ricana la sorcière tout en sortant de l'ombre.

Sa peau était pâle, bien trop pâle, ce qui lui donnait un air presque malade. Elle avait l'air triste et désespéré. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient creux. Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient gercées. Ses cheveux noirs en pagaille étaient remontés sur sa tête. Elle portait une robe noire, des gants et une capuche. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que Maerwynn l'avait vue il y a de cela des centaines d'années.

''Alors c'est toi la femme à capuche.'' remarqua Dean d'un ton agressif.

''J'ai un nom.''

''Oui, je crois savoir ce que c'est. Attends que je me rappelle...'' il fit mine de prendre son temps, comme perdu dans ses pensées. ''Ah oui, c'est saloperie de sorcière pour toi !''

Morgane ricana de nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers eux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' cracha Maerwynn.

''Toi. Je veux te tuer pour retrouver mes pouvoirs.''

''Je t'ai tuée il y a de ça des centaines d'années et tu veux toujours te venger ? Tu fais pitié, Morgane !''

''Tu dois mourir pour ce que tu as fait.''

''Tu ne la toucheras pas !'' lança Dean, se positionnant instinctivement devant Maerwynn pour la protéger de cette folle. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dean devant elle. Il était prêt à la protéger ?

''Dégage ! Comme si un humain comme toi pouvait me vaincre !'' rétorqua-t-elle.

''Les fantômes ne me font pas peur.''

Pour le faire taire, elle leva une main et la dirigea brusquement vers la droite. Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva et Dean heurta le mur le plus proche.

''DEAN !''

La voix de Sam brisa le silence de la nuit alors que son frère glissait sur le sol. Il courut le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et s'accroupit au sol près de lui. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il respirait encore. Dieu merci, il y avait un pouls.

''Retourne d'où tu viens !''

''Jamais !''

''Prend ça, sale garce !'' dit Maerwynn en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture. Elle appuya sur la détente et Morgane disparut de leur vue.

Secouant la tête, elle abaissa l'arme et se dirigea vers les deux frères. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol près de Dean et souleva sa tête d'une main. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud sur sa peau. Après avoir retiré sa main, elle remarqua qu'elle était tachée de rouge.

''Emmenons-le à l'intérieur. Je vais m'occuper de lui.''

''Tu es sûre ?''

''Sam, j'ai des talents en guérison.''

''D'accord.''

Il souleva son frère et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre de motel. Maerwynn ouvrit la porte et Sam déposa Dean sur son lit. Elle prit place près de lui et posa une main derrière sa tête. Sam, quant à lui, resta à l'écart, mais garda ses yeux rivés sur Maerwynn pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Après tout, elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que cette sorcière qui les avait attaqués.

_''Þurhhæle dolgbenn''_

Après avoir prononcé le sort, ses yeux passèrent de l'ambre au bleu.

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et un faible sourire fendit les lèvres de Maerwynn en voyant que son sort avait fonctionné. Sam écarquilla les yeux, soulagé de voir que son frère se portait bien.

Elle retira sa main et vit qu'il n'y avait plus de sang frais. De son autre main, elle caressa doucement les courts cheveux châtains de Dean.

''Merci.'' chuchota-t-elle. ''Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.''

Elle se leva et alla laver ses mains dans la salle de bain. Quant à Sam, il regarda son frère dormir. Il était toujours inconscient, mais au moins il ne saignait plus. C'était une bonne chose. Quand la sorcière revint de la salle de bain, elle s'installa sur le lit de Dean et le regarda dormir.

''Tu devrais aller te coucher, Sam. Je veillerai sur lui.''

''Je veux pas.''

''Crois-tu que je vais m'en prendre à ton frère ? Je pratique peut-être la même magie que cette folle, mais je ne suis pas elle.''

''Je sais. Excuse-moi.''

''Je ne t'en veux pas. Allez, va te reposer.''

''D'accord. Bonne nuit.''

''Toi aussi.''

Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle se retourna vers Dean et le regarda silencieusement tout en s'assurant qu'il respirait toujours et qu'il n'avait pas recommencé à saigner. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle se surprit à penser que peut-être Dean n'était pas un crétin fini comme elle le croyait. Il était toujours un crétin, mais un gentil crétin. Après tout, il était prêt à la protéger de Morgane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Voilà le chapitre 4 comme cadeau pour la nouvelle année qui arrive. :)**   
>  **Je suis désolée pour les fautes également. Je recherche quelqu'un pour m'aider.**   
>  **Dans ce chapitre, il y aura l'apparition d'un personnage spécial, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**   
>  **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sam, Dean et Maerwynn se sont fait passer pour des flics pour interroger les familles des victimes. Ils ont découvert que Morgane les a tués et qu'il y avait des marques de feu sur les murs de leurs chambres. Le soir en revenant au motel, ils ont fait la rencontre de Morgane. Dean s'est blessé et Maerwynn a veillé sur lui toute la nuit.**

Dean ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement, poussant un grognement plaintif. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir poussé Maerwynn derrière lui pour la protéger de Morgane. Après ce fut le noir total.

Il se massa la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Sentant un corps tiède contre le sien, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Maerwynn endormie, le visage dans le creux de son cou. Dean pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

''Hey...'' murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva la tête et sursauta lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dean. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard, mais elle ne saurait dire ce que c'était.

''Est-ce... est-ce que ça va ?'' demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

''Toi, ça va ? On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.'' demanda-t-il, remarquant des petits petites cernes sous ses yeux.

Maerwynn ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

''Mae...''

Le surnom était sorti tout seul. Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit, il se dit qu'elle aimerait peut-être qu'il continue à l'utiliser. Dean appelait les gens par des surnoms seulement s'il les considérait importants à ses yeux.

''Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.''

Sa poitrine se comprima en entendant Maerwynn lui dire ces mots. Décidément, il avait eu raison de croire qu'elle semblait être une gentille personne.

''J'ai un foutu mal de crâne si tu veux mon avis.''

''Normal.''

Elle posa sa paume sur son front, apaisant son mal avec l'aide d'un sortilège. Dean se laissa faire, savourant ce contact. Sa peau était douce et froide sur la sienne. Des frissons parcoururent son dos à ce contact.

''Tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête.''

''Je te signale que c'est _ma_ tête dont tu parles.''

''Ta belle gueule s'en sort bien.''

Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il retourna.

''Tu m'as soigné ? Comment ?''

''Magie.''

''J'aurais dû m'en douter.'' rit-il doucement. ''Faut croire que tu n'es pas une saloperie de sorcière après tout.''

Elle soupira, n'aimant toujours pas qu'il parle d'elle et de ses semblables de cette façon. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Dean qui laissait croire qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

''Non, c'est moi qui dois te remercier.'' répondit-elle, avalant sa salive difficilement. ''Pour—pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as protégée au juste ?''

''Je...''

Dean haïssait s'ouvrir aux autres, surtout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, il donnait la chance à cette personne de le blesser tout en espérant qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Ce matin, c'était différent d'espérer qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal. Cette femme étendue à ses côtés avait le droit de savoir.

''J'ai vu que ce n'est pas toi la tueuse que l'on recherche.''

Hier, il avait vu qu'elle disait bien la vérité et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir cru avant. Malgré le fait qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas la tueuse, il avait de la difficulté à lui faire entièrement confiance. Toutes les sorcières qu'il avait rencontrées auparavant avaient voulu s'en prendre à Sam et lui ou elles avaient essayé de libérer des démons. Il voulait bien croire qu'il existait des bonnes sorcières, mais c'était difficile.

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire.'' murmura Maerwynn, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Le visage de Dean était un peu trop près du sien. ''L'essentiel c'est que tu vas bien.''

''Et que toi aussi tu vas bien.'' répondit-il, levant une main pour caresser ses cheveux rouges.

_'Bordel de merde, Dean, t'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire !'_

Étrangement, Maerwynn ne le repoussa pas. Elle se sentait en sécurité et sereine dans ses bras. Ce sentiment de bien-être lui avait manqué. Le visage de la dernière personne qui avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle lui revint en mémoire. Des larmes lui piquèrent ses yeux et elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée douloureuse. Mais pourquoi avait-elle peur de se sentir confortable avec un autre homme ?

Maerwynn se racla la gorge et ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard.

Elle reposa son attention sur lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Au même moment où elle s'apprêtait à le faire, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres pleines de ce bel homme étendu à ses côtés. Elles semblaient douces et tièdes, agréables sur les siennes assurément. Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses lèvres puis replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Encore un petit millimètre et son envie de l'embrasser serait comblé. Maerwynn se ravisa alors qu'elle était sur le point de briser la distance qui les séparait.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer et il détourna le regard, avalant sa salive difficilement. Il ne manquait plus que quelques millimètres... Il avait vu comment elle avait fixé ses lèvres. C'était évident qu'elle désirait la même chose que lui. Voulait-elle que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse ? En y repensant, il ne le ferait pas.

''Ne... Ne fait pas trop de mouvement brusques. Tu pourrais te blesser encore plus.''

''Putain, j'ai pas envie de rester cloîtré ici à rien faire.''

''Tu peux toujours chasser, mais fait attention.''

Maerwynn posa une main sur son épaule puis se leva, soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner de lui. Une minute de plus et elle l'aurait embrassé.

''Serais-tu devenue ma mère par hasard ?'' demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

''Permet-moi de te rappeler, Mr. Macho, que ma main était couverte de ton sang dégueu.''

Elle lui montra sa main pour avoir une idée de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

''J'ai pas envie d'en voir encore.'' dit-elle, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

''J'adore entendre ça le matin.'' rétorqua Dean sarcastiquement, roulant des yeux.

Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il appréciait qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui.

''Mais de rien, crétin.''

Elle lui offrit un sourire mesquin et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Cette fille avait quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle n'utilisera pas ses pouvoirs contre eux. Après tout, Maerwynn était puissante. D'un autre côté, elle l'avait soigné et avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Si ce n'était pas une marque de gentillesse, alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

''Bonjour, Dean.''

Une voix rauque sortit le chasseur de ses pensées et il sursauta. Il releva la tête et eut la surprise de voir l'ange Castiel assit au pied du lit, l'observant intensément de ses yeux bleus.

''Je t'ai fait peur ? Je suis désolé.''

''Bordel de merde, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.''

''Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles à toi et à Sam. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?''

''J'ai juste reçu un coup violent à la tête, mais je vais bien.'' répondit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et Castiel se leva, gardant ses yeux rivés sur son humain.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se leva ensuite et s'étira. Ils entendirent un froissement de couverture de l'autre côté et se retournèrent pour voir Sam se lever de son lit.

''Salut, Castiel.'' Sam salua leur ami et se tourna vers son frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. ''Ça va, Dean ?''

''Je vais bien. C'est elle qu'il faut remercier.'' répondit-il avec un sourire tout en pointant la salle de bain derrière lui, parlant bien évidement de leur nouvelle alliée.

Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas du tout à qui il faisait référence.

''Qui est-ce ?'' demanda l'ange.

''Une sorcière. Elle nous a aidés. C'est à notre tour de l'aider à se débarrasser d'une ennemie.'' Sam sourit. ''Cette menace cherche à la tuer pour se venger et pour retrouver ses pouvoirs. Elle cause des meurtres en ville.''

''La Fée Morgane.'' répondit Dean, voyant l'air interrogateur sur le visage de leur ami.

''La demi-sœur du Roi Arthur ? Vous en êtes sûrs ?''

''La seule, l'unique. C'est son fantôme.'' confirma Sam. ''Morgane a envoyé Dean valser contre un mur, mais notre amie l'a soigné.''

Il grimaça en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

''Remerciez-la de ma part.'' dit Castiel.

Il était heureux d'entendre qu'ils avaient une alliée. Au moins il n'était plus le seul à veiller sur eux.

L'ange était sur le point de poser une autre question quand un fracas se fit entendre.

''Tu peux me le dire à moi, bébé.''

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Maerwynn. À la vue de l'ange, son verre d'eau s'était écrasé sur le sol. Après Merlin, Castiel fut le seul être qu'elle avait fréquenté. Contrairement aux mortels, il ne risquait pas de mourir sauf si des armes angéliques ou démoniaques étaient utilisées.

''Ma... Maerwynn ?'' demanda Castiel, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Dean regarda son ami ailé et leur nouvelle alliée. Venait-elle de l'appeler bébé ? Si elle l'avait appelé de cette façon, cela voulait dire que...

''Ne me dites pas que vous vous connaissez !''

''Disons qu'elle et moi avons entretenu une relation plus qu'amicale.''

''Quoi ?''

Dean ne put croire ce que Castiel lui disait. Son Castiel avait eu une relation avec une femme et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était celle qu'il convoitait depuis quelques jours. Putain, il convoitait la petite-amie de son pote ! Cela ne se faisait pas entre amis ! Comment est-ce qu'un ange avait pu tomber amoureux ? Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux humains.

Puis il lui vint l'idée que son ami et elle avait fait l'amour ensemble. Son ange était bien trop innocent pour l'avoir fait. Sauf si Maerwynn le lui avait appris. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean se sentait jaloux tout d'un coup ?

Alors c'était pour cette raison que Maerwynn le repoussait sans cesse. Elle avait déjà un mec. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de le lui dire. Il lui aurait foutu la paix. Il était respectueux quand même ! Il était un crétin, oui, mais pas un enfoiré.

Castiel s'autorisa à jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la femme qu'il avait aimée. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir envers elle s'abattit sur lui comme une tonne de briques.

Maerwynn jeta également un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard saphir lui fit détourner le sien. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il l'aimait encore. Pouvait-elle lui donner ce qu'il voulait ? Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ?

Dean bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur. Il bouillonnait de rage envers lui-même, envers Castiel et envers Maerwynn. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru qu'elle avait peut-être voulu se rapprocher de lui. Quel con il avait été. Quel. Con. Elle fixait l'ange comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Ce matin, Maerwynn l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité. Elle l'avait même presque embrassé... Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Son pote était un foutu ange. Dean n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Il était un simple, pathétique humain après tout. Il n'était rien comparé à son ami.

''J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.'' lança Dean, prenant son blouson.

''Dean...''

Maerwynn voulu le retenir. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de ne plus le revoir ?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard lourd de tristesse, de colère et de jalousie. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et s'installa au volant de son bébé. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que son ami et sa petite-amie. Il la désirait et c'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Castiel. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il s'éloigne d'eux.

''Maerwynn...'' tenta Castiel.

Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna de lui. À travers la fenêtre de la chambre, elle vit Dean démarrer la voiture et quitter le motel. Dieu seul savait où il allait et s'il reviendrait.


End file.
